villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Parker Selfridge
Parker Selfridge is the secondary antagonist in the 2009 science fiction environmental film Avatar. He is the head administrator of RDA and the leader of the mining operation in Pandora. He was portrayed by Giovanni Ribisi, who also portrayed Donny in the Ted film series. Role His wealth consists of power from the human race organization Resources Development Administration. Selfridge explains why the RDA came to Pandora, it is because they are mining for a valuable resource called Unobtainium that costs $20 million per kilogram, but his main problem is that it can only be mined in the Na'vi inhabited area. There were several citizens of the human race who were transported by a massive RDA transportation method, probably the entire human race of the year 2154, who came with Selfridge to Pandora. He is mainly ordering Dr. Grace Augustine to find a solution to stop the Na'vi who are threatening the RDA's operation, who Parker Selfridge calls savages. He is confident at first that the Na'vi won't be much of a problem now that the avatars controlled by Grace, Jake Sully, and Norm Spellman (he jokingly calls this a puppet show) to move the Na'vi off the Home Tree to dig for Unobtainium. Selfridge is not exactly to call as evil as the rest of the RDA squad led by Miles Quaritch. When seeing how the RDA destroys the Home Tree, killing several Na'vi, he is uncomfortable with the violence that the RDA had done on the Na'vi. He also releases a sigh of discomfort when the RDA actively declare war on the Na'vi and send in their entire armed forces. However, it can be agreed that he does not care too much to stop the RDA's operation, since he cares more about money. However, Jake unites much of the Na'vi tribes and wildlife to fight back against the RDA forces, resulting the deaths of Quaritich and several more RDA soldiers. Selfridge is last seen returning back to Earth with every human other than a few scientists and avatar controllers before making a spiteful glare at Jake as he walks back into the ship departing for Earth, with an unknown fate of how human civilization will be restored back on Earth. Most likely, because of all the environmental destruction caused to Earth by the humans' careless actions, Selfridge and everyone else deported from Pandora will suffer and face a slow, painful extinction. Trivia *It has been confirmed that Parker Selfridge will be returning again in the second and third Avatar films, with Giovanni Ribisi reprising the role. *His last name is most likely a play on the word "selfish", which perfectly defines his personality. *Despite Miles Quaritch serving as the main antagonist of the film, Selfridge acts as The Heavy as he's the one who drives most of the plot. Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Cowards Category:Genocidal Category:Defilers Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful Category:Non-Action Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Outcast Category:Anti-Villain Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Polluters Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male